There are many commonly used locking cores which are being manufactured for new installations, repairs and replacements of other locking cores currently in use in various storage structures. Often, the locking cores are configured with an arcuate recess intended to define a rotational range of the locking core and connected locking components, which is often a 90 degree (or a “quarter turn”) rotational range within a corresponding locking system. However, there are many instances that will be apparent to those skilled in the art where upgrades or manufacturing changes are desirable in which the rotational range of the assembled locking system will be changed, such as for example, from a 90 degree (quarter turn) rotational range to a 180 degree (half turn) rotational range system. Of course, other degree changes may also be desirable. In addition, it may be desirable to more easily upgrade or modify locking systems to provide either left-turn or right-turn locking arrangements.
Persons skilled in the art will also appreciate that it may be desirable in some instances to re-use large quantities of existing, in-use locking cores, to avoid the costs and other inconveniences associated with replacing and/or re-keying those locking cores. In those instances, it may be desirable to provide a locking apparatus which provides rotational range modifying capabilities, without requiring a change to the locking cores, or existing locking core configurations. Similar considerations may apply to mass produced locking core designs, using a preferred configuration (for example but not necessarily a quarter turn) rotational range within a variety of locking systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,090 by Finch is an example of a multi-part locking system with a specialized housing in which a locking core is inserted through the front outwardly facing end of a housing, while an adapter and a shifter are inserted into the housing through an opposite rearwardly facing end, requiring considerable skill and dexterity by the installer to properly align and match the components, all of which must be accomplished within the housing, to ensure proper engagement and operation of the components. After the installation, alignment and engagement of the components within the housing, a specialized backing plate is then fastened to the housing from within an interior space (for example, from within a cabinet), to secure the various components within the housing. In some cases, this may be very difficult to accomplish where subsequent maintenance services, repairs, upgrades or other modifications may be required or desired, particularly where access to the back plate is hindered by other features on a storage structure, or by the surrounding work environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system with improved access to a reusable or interchangeable locking core and related components of the locking apparatus included in various locking systems. For example, skilled persons in the art will appreciate that in many instances it will be desirable to allow the locking core and related range adapter components to be accessible and interchangeable via one end of a lock housing, preferably, the front outwardly facing end of a lock housing. Other advantages and adaptations will become readily apparent upon review of this specification, including the following description, drawings and claims.